


Stay Awake

by kesktoon04



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jughead whump, Riverdale, Whump, hurt comfort, riverdale whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: Jughead and reader stumble upon the Ghoulies hide out and only one of them leaves consciously.





	Stay Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Jughead x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 837
> 
> Warnings: Angst, Season 2 spoilers

Jughead’s grip on your hand tightens little by little as the two of you near the meeting place. Trying to push the nagging feeling in your stomach aside, you squeeze his hand gently. 

As you reach a clearing, Jughead instinctively pulls you closer to him as he scopes the forest around you. 

When he sees Penny Peabody and her gang approaching, he whispers, “If anything happens, run.”

“Not gonna happen and you know it.” You reply softly before stepping up to stand next to him.

Penny’s evil smirk can be seen from miles and miles away, you were sure. However, you got the… pleasure of seeing it right up close. She was standing with her eyes locked on yours and her hand holding your head up to look into your eyes. “You brought me a fun. new play toy Jughead? How sweet.” 

Jughead’s stance becomes hard and tensed when she touches you. Trying to reassure him, you reach over and place a hand on his arm. “No, Juggy.”

A tight genuine laugh comes from Penny after you speak. “Oh, no Juggy. No! Oh shut up.” After she mocks you she sends a hard glare your way and nods to some big men behind her. “Now, boys.”

The two men chuckle and slowly stalk over towards you and Jughead. Your boyfriend grips you hand and tugs you behind him as one of the men lunges for you. 

As the man spins he glares at Jughead. That’s all you saw before you were ripped away from him and thrown to the floor. 

“Y/N!” After you hit your head on the ground, you lay there for a minute until your vision comes back. When you open your eyes, Jughead is standing over you with his arms behind his back. 

“Oh Y/N no!” Penny laughs again and walks slowly over to where you’re laying on the ground. Trying to stand up, you groan softly and quietly, hoping Jughead didn’t hear you. Penny laughed at your struggle and pushed you back down, satisfied that your head was too fuzzy to stop her. 

“What do you want?” You asked Penny as the men started tugging Jughead away from you. 

Jughead looked into your eyes and mouthed I’m sorry before the men holding him threw him to the ground. 

Penny glares down at you and whispers, “I want revenge.” She rolls up her sleeve to reveal a huge chunk of skin missing from her arm. It was mostly healed, but still red and scabbing over. 

Glancing at Jughead, you see the guilt that he’s trying to hide behind his usual sheltered mask. 

“Yeah, your little boyfriend over here did this. He’s not so gentle is he? I bet in bed he likes to-”

“Shut up.” You cut her off glaring angrily at her. 

Penny gives some signal to the two men holding Jughead in place and they smirk. One guy steps away from Jug and then spins back on his heel and slams a hard punch into his gut. 

Your instinct is to go to him, but Penny slams you hard on the ground. With your fuzzy vision, you decided not to stand up again, but you heard Jughead’s pained grunts and sat up. 

Jughead looks at you and his eyes falter a few times, but he sends you a weak smile. Penny stalks over to him and pulls out a long knife. 

“No! Penny, what the hell?!” Yelling is the last thing you do before your head gets slammed into the ground for the third time. 

Your once fuzzy vision turned dark and the black void embraced you with open arms. 

You wake up a bit later to a massive headache and someone shaking your shoulder. Glancing around, you see Jughead leaning against a lawn chair with his hand towards you. 

The memories flood back all at once and you look at him with newfound worry in your features. 

“Juggy, are you okay?” Asking the question quickly, you realize that he had closed his eyes. “No… Jughead. Hey! NOW!”

His eyes flutter open slowly and when they lock with yours he sends a small smile in your direction. “Thanks Y/N.” 

You shake your head and take his cold hand in your warm ones. “You have to stay awake, Juggy. The ambulance is coming. Can you hear them?”

He tilts his head up and hears the sirens approaching quickly. Looking down at his arm you see the blood pooling out of it. 

“Shit…” Taking off your flannel you wrap it around his arm and hold it there, ignoring his protests. 

As he closes his eyes again, you squeeze down on his arm to keep him awake. “Y/N, just let me sleep, I’m tired.”

“No Jug. You stay awake. You have to… Please.” 

He nods his head and toughs it out until the paramedics put him under with anesthesia. Holding his hand the whole time, you finally get a sense of relief. That relief was only amplified when the doctor said two words. 

“He’s alright.”


End file.
